The present invention relates to a sealing system for a roller bearing.
Sealing systems of this kind are used primarily in wheelset bearings, particularly for rail vehicles, to seal against entry of dirt and contaminating water and to avoid formation of water of condensation in the bearing. At high rpm, a low friction sealing system is required that also provides good sealing action even at low rotational speeds and is tight even when at rest, for example when the vehicle is being cleaned in a washer.
A wheelset bearing is known from British Patent 2,016,095, in which a sealing ring jacketed with rubber is mounted on the outer ring of the bearing. The sealing ring has an axially extending area which makes a transition to a sealing lip. The sealing lip abuts a cap mounted on the axle and forms therewith a chamber open to the outside. A sealing gap is provided inside, with a bushing mounted on the axle. This has a disadvantage that dirt can penetrate the chamber which is open to the outside and damage the sealing lip.